Laut aa mere yaar
by nandy.duolover
Summary: strictly duo based...kuch gam kuch khusiya...pass hoke bhi dur..par fir bhi pass...just par k dekhie
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

Guys sabko duo story cahiye..yea completely duo hey…

**Abhirikafan** di ki idea hey yea..

and frns this is strictly on duo no tarika no shreya no romanc any one havng problem with Abhijeet without tarika or daya without shreya leave just now

Do story ek saath karungi to tme lag sakta hey…jyada review mile to I will try to do it soon

**A Shock:**

There were three people sitting silently as statues in their respective chairs. Their faces were hard to read - almost expressionless. The only person who resembles any living human being in that cabin was that doctor - with his all professional attire as well as attitude. He continued, "So - there was a history of head injury before - right?"

The most silent one simply nodded as Yes without looking at the doctor.

The doctor was keenly looking at the X-Ray plate he was holding in front of his eyes. "And what was the time you mentioned?" he asked still being absorbed in some thought.

The figure moved a little bit. His lips moved, "I think it was in 1999, Sir -", he uttered these words with much effort, "It was a bike accident - uska bike ka brake fail ho gaya tha - tabhi hua tha yeh hadsa - par tab kuch zyada to nahi hua - he was absolutely fine after that."

Doctor: I can understand that Mr. Abhijeet! But as I told you earlier, that kabhi kabhi humare deemag mein kuch aisa chot lagta hai, jiska asar hume tab pata nahi chalta - here in his case, he was completely fine after that accident in 1999. But iss baar jab usse uss same jagah pe phir se chot lagi - to this time it affected his brain - now, as you saw, he is physically fit - the only problem is that -"

Abhijeet: (a bit restless)But this is not a small problem -

ACP pressed his hand on his shoulder to calm him down (if at all that is possible)!

ACP: Tell me doctor - what does it mean?

Doctor: (looking at Abhijeet) As you witnessed - he thinks that its 1999 now, and the memory of the last 15 years is completely out of his mind!

Both the senior members noticed the clear shiver in Abhijeet's body. ACP and Dr. Salunkhe sighed almost at the same time.

Dr. Salunkhe: Iska ilaaj -

Doctor: You're a doctor - you know that - aisi cases mein kuch batana mushkil hota hai - umein yeh khayal rakhna padega ki kisi bhi cheez se unhe yeh stress na aye - matlab, abhi agar unhe yeh pata chale ke last 15 saal unki deemag se nikal gaya - to usse bohot zyada shock lag sakta hai - aur yeh abhi sahi nahi hoga! I hope you could understand that - you have to be very careful - very very careful -

ACP: But doctor, wo ab khud ko ek CID inspector samjhenge - aur aisi halat mein hum usse kaam to nahi karwa sakte hai -

Abhijeet: (abruptly) Sir, uski zimmedari aap mujh pe chhor dijiye - main sambhal lunga - mujhe chutti chahiye - kuch dinon ke liye -

ACP nodded quietly.

After few more minutes of discussion they left doctor's cabin. Abhijeet's face was pale - expressionless. His mind was still stuck on that very moment when Daya first opened his eyes in the hospital bed.

_**Abhijeet was sitting near his bed side. His face was teary, he was caressing his hair... The moment Daya opened his eyes Abhijeet was so happy that he wanted to take him into his arms immediately! But he was stopped with a 1000 volts shock!**_

_**Daya: (confused) Sir - aap yahan -**_

_**Abhijeet could not believe his own ears - he looked at his face with a jerk!**_

_**Abhijeet: Dayaa -**_

_**Daya: (most earnest tone) Sir - ek choti si bike accident hi to hai - aisa hota hai - aap fikar mat kijiye - main thik hu -**_

_**Abhijeet: (with utter disbelief) Daya - yeh tum kya bol rahe ho - yeh bike - yeh -**_

_**But the doctor present in that room feared something and immediately siganled Abhijeet to stop! He bent down near Daya.**_

_**Doctor: (calm tone) Dekhiye, main aap ka doctor hun - I want to ask you some questions - it's for routine check up, you know! So please co operate -**_

_**Daya smiled.**_

_**Doctor: your name?**_

_**Daya: Daya Shetty.**_

_**Doctor: Pesha?**_

_**Daya: sub Inspector Daya - CID Mumbai**_

_**Abhijeet was shocked but thank God - Daya was looking at the doctor then, otherwise his pale face would tell him much more!**_

_**Doctor: Aaj ka date?**_

_**Daya: 25th July, 1999.**_

_**Abhijeet felt that the world around him suddenly stopped! His heart skipped a beat. He was just about to fall - when the nurse quietly held him and make his way outside the room. The doctor kept Daya busy with his check up and other questions and then he gave him sedative and came out side with a very very serious face...**_

ACP sir kept a hand over his shoulder Abhijeet jerked out of his journey to pain land with "ha sir...kuch kaha apne?"

"Nahi..mein keh raha tha Daya hosh ate hi gher jana cahega..kya karoge socha kuch?"

Abhijeet took a deep breath.. turned to team members

"Rajat Vivek yea lo gher ki chabi..sare photo CD job hi inn 15 saalo se related hey wo hatao..mere purane gher ki chabi milega tum logo ko Vivek ko pata hey..woha sab rakh dena…"

ACP sir tried "pr Abhijeet yea nayi gher bhi to inn 15 saal mey hi.."

"sir mein usse keh dunga ki ma ki yaadon bhari gher se dur jane ke liye meine yea gher kaafi din se leni ki soch raha tha kal hi handover hua…waise bhi 15saal pehle wo mujse sawal jabab kab krta tha.." he smiled painfully..

Vivek and raat was about to leave when Abhijeet called from behind.. "uske kapre bhi hata dena..bas ek bag mey kuch hi rakhna..aur TV ka connection khol ke serf CD player se ker dena"

They left..

Abhijeet sighed..

He glanced in Daya's room then slowly made his way inside…

Sat beside his brother..

"bahut chain se so raha hey na?pehle uss mission ke liye mera nind ura di aab apbe Abhi ko vul gaya..per mein aise kho jane nahi dunga tujhe.."

He ruffled his hairs…then moved out…

**A/n :** Chalo aaplog review de do…

Waise mere dimaag mey bhi plot ko leke kuch sawal hey… to aap log abhie sawal ki bauchar mat kijiyega.. hehehe *wink*


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Shzk, parii, loveabhi,guest,navvulu, a s anjaana,abhirikafan,guest,shrestha,palak,guest, dd,katiiy,Khushi,duoangel95,guest,khalsa,rukmani,priya,rai,guest,naz,artanish, SRTlover, ,guest,rajvigirl,fairy **thank you to all

**Poonam di **its ok..no problem..

**Honey **kid?acha kaunse cls mey ho tum?singer..sunidhi cauhan..aur to baaki purane

**Day passed**

around evening Daya came back to conscious and as expected the first thing he demanded is discharge

"doctor mujhe chutti kab milegi?"

"chutti to aapko mil sakti hey per aap ko kuch chheze follow kerna hoga uske liye.."

Daya made a face..it's really worth watching the doctor himself smiled "aap ko pura rest kerna hey aur filal no duty.."

"per doctor yea serf ek.."

Abhijeet cut him off with "dctr saab aap discharge rehne dijiye.."

"arey nahi sir mein rest lunga na pura.." Daya replied hurriedly

all looked at him and he turned down his head in embarrassment..

ACP sir smiled the doctor left for formalities ACP sir after signaling Abhijeet moved with the doctor followed by dr. Salunkhe..

Abhijeet turned towards Daya who was still sitting in a head down mode..

Abhijeet was unknowingly starring at the shy face..when Daya feeling the stare looked up with "sir.."

Abhijeet came back to present with "ha wo mein keh raha tha jao change kerlo fir nikelte hey tumhare liye ek surprise hey.."

"nikalte hey?..per sir mein khud chala jaunga na mein.."

"meine pucha?"

"jee nahi sir.."

"to jao.."

Daya moved towards the washroom.. Abhijeet murmured "dctr ne to keh diya unn dino ki tarah behave kerna hey..kitna muskil ho raha hey abhie se..tab ki aur aj ki har baat pey kitni farq hey"

he sighed..moved out of the room called Vivek to confirm about if all the preparations is done or not..then moved to doctor and clarified all doubts confusion and took all medicinal details..

Then they move back to Daya's room ACP sir asked "Abhijeet wo tumhare gher mey rehne ke liye raaji hoga?"

dr Salunkhe said "arey Abhijeet ki baat to wo tab bhi manta hi tha..warna tum ho order.."

ACP cut him with "tu janta hey na wo order man lega per uska nature..uske liye yeah Abhijeet sir hey uska Abhi nahi wo order ke khatir jayega per easy nahi ho payega.."

"sir ek bar wo man jaye..fir use mingle kerna aur easy..uske liye mein cahe jo bhi hu jitni bhi dur ka hu wo to mere liye wohi Daya hey na..mera bhai.." Abhijeet said rather in a dreamy tone..

ACP sir and Salunkhe sir exchanged glances then Salunkhe sir patted his back with "chalo ander gher jane ko tayar baitha hoga kabse.."

they moved in and Daya immediately stood up..he didn't questioned but his body language asked the question

**"boss ho gaya na sab aab gher chalo.."**

Abhijeet sighed then said "chale?"

Daya nodded and all moved out of hospital,ACP sir moved to his car with "Abhijeet Daya ko chor dena.."

dr Salunkhe moved with a silent whisper of "samhal lena"

Abhijeet signaled Daya towards passenger seat and himself moved to driving seat..Daya sat there silently

they completed their journey in silence and then reached their home.

Abhijeet parked the car and noticed Daya looking at the house strangely..

They both descended down and Daya was the first one to speak with "sir yea.."

"hum..mera matlab mera gher.."

"yea aapka.."

"ha wo uss gher mey..maa ki bahut yaadein thi to mein.."

Daya looked down with "sorry sir.."

Abhijeet smiled "arey its ok..chalo ander chlte hey.."

"sir aj to raat ho chuki hey..aj mein gher.."

"tum aab kuch din yeahi rahoge.."

"jee sir?"

Abhijeet moved towards the house and picked up the keys from behind the letter box where he knew Rajat has kept it back and opened the door, he moved in then looked back found Daya still standing at his place

**"boss aab lag raha hey gher lauta hu..chalo jao acha khasa hot tomato soup bana ke lao..mein beemar hu na.."**

Abhijeet called "Daya ander ayo.."

Daya followed silently then said in a low tone "sir mein yeaha..wo..kuch thik nahi lagta na"

"kiu?"Abhijeet asked in a direct straight tone

it made Daya more uneasy "wo sir mein..aap mere senior hey..aap..mein yeaha kaise..ha wo mere saaman..kapre..wo sab.."

Abhijeet signaled him to stop and pointed to the room which is actually Daya's room "woha sab hoga.."

"jee sir?"

"jao jake fresh ho jao mein bhi fresh hoke ata hu.."

he turned but felt Daya still in his place..

He took a deep breath turned to Daya and said softly "bas kuch din ki hi to baat hey fir fit ho jaoge to chale jana..mujhe pata hey mein har baat pey daant ta hu..iss kharoos ke saath.."

"nahi nahi sir wo baat nahi hey..mein kabhie aisa nahi sochta hu sir..mujhe to.." he stopped..

Abhijeet smiled.. He thought in his mind "pata hey tujhe mera daantna bhi pasand hey..per tujhe manane ke liye yea emotional attyachar to mujhe humesha hi kerna parta hey" he said loudly "acha? To aab raaji ho na?waise bhi akela hi to rehta hu kuch din k liye company bhi mil jayegi..ager tumhe aitraaj.."

"nahi nahi sir it's ok..mein mein thik hu.." he moved silently towards the room..

Abhijeet said from behind "shower nahi lena raat ho chuki hey..aur injured ho.."

Daya turned to him with shock.. Abhijeet mentally slapped himself "kya yaar..tab tum dono itna easy thori hi they..mein bhi na..aab kya..ha apne kamre mey jana hi thik hey"

he showed as if he didn't noticed Daya's expression and moved to his room

Daya noticed all this "yea Abhijeet sir bhi na ek to sidhe se care dikhate nahi aur dikha dete hey to aisa kerte hey jaise kuch kia hi nahi.."

he jerked his head and moved back to his room

after freshening up he moved out and smelled something from kitchen..

He moved near the kitchen and found Abhijeet busy in making something.

He stopped at the kitchen door then called out "sir..mein kuch madat karu?"

Abhijeet turned back.. "ha ek kaam kersakte ho.."

"jee sir kahiye.."

"room mey jake aram karo.."

Daya tried to say something then moved back..

**"nahi abhie araam nahi kerna mujhe..akele bore ho jaunga na..mein yeahi rahunga.."**

Abhijeet jerked his head..

.

.

.

The dinner got ready and Abhijeet laid the table then called "Daya ajayo..dinner ready hey"

but Daya didn't respond..

Abhijeet moved to his room.

Daya was in deep sleep in sitting position with his back attached with backrest and a book in his hand..

Abhijeet smiled "kitne araam se soraha hey..rehne deta hu..bhookh lagegi to khud hi.."

he stopped "nahi aab to na wo khud khana lega na mujhe jagayega..fir medicines bhi leni hey..utha hi deta hu.."

he softly called "Daya.."

Daya stirred in sleep Abhijeet touched his shoulder and h immediately came out of sleep with "sir aap..aap yeahi..wo meri aankh…sorry sir…"

Abhijeet just smiled and signaled him to move, both moved to dinner…

A day passed…more days are coming it will be taking test of the relation…

**A/n :** Chalo aaplog review de do…

Is bar bhi itne hi review cahiye…30 minimum?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**Guest, navvulu, loveabhi, fazia saher , rai, rukmani, abhirikafan, naz, khalsa, artanish, dd, priya, guest, shrestha, guest, rajvigirl, guest, **thank you

**Duoangel95 **ok I will try to write on something like that…

**Jyoti **Abhijeet ki atit ki raaz pey os ki baat ker rahi hey na aap? I will write a long os on it..kuch specific cahiye to bata dijiye.. and yea iss story ko technical way se dekhne jao to kaafi flaws honge I'm trying to mend it up a little in this chap although its not stsfctry

**Honey **acha to cls 10 mey ho to bachi?huh..Mujhse bas ek hi saal choti ho koi bachi nahi haan!and honey singh.. my god I want to stay kilometers away from his songs…off… kishore jee is fine but my fav is manna dey…aur rahi baat story mey irritation dikhane ki to wo to tab hoga jab unhe pata hoga ki unka memory loss hua hey..iss story mey to unhe pata hi nahi.. aur aapki story jar parna cahungi..jaldi likhiye…

**Nitu **di haan aapne sahi pakra I'm not much comfortable.. actually mere apne dimag mey hi bahut se swal hey yeahi readers bhi wo sawal ker rahe hey..why no electric shock is given/why Daya didn't get changes in appearances of Abhijeet sir and others… specially the coat! Even himself aab kaafi mote jo ho gaye..wo bhi nahi dekha.. baat actually yea hey ki yea sare points mere dimaag mey first chapter publish krne ki bad aya..so I'm helpless…

**Gd dada, guest, BT **actually although I myself is not satisfied with my own answer but wat I cn only say is story aur film mey kuch ajeeb sa hota hey na..soch lijiye yea **jab tak hey jaan **se inspire hey… aur ha rahi baat electric shock ki to I will try to give some explanation..and regarding palak didi's story yea to mere dimaag mey bhi nahi aya..

I know nor is my explanation satisfactory not my story…feel free to skip..yea sach mey thik se nahi ho para hey mujse..

**Kitni mushkil hey yea**

Two days passed...it's really getting difficult for Abhijeet...

He spoke to the doctor as "doctor kya koi electric shock yea kuch?"

"mr. Abhijeet hum chance le to sakte hey per isme risk hey..unki blood pressure aur heart conditions stable nahi hey kaafi tortuer kiya gaya tha unpey..saath mey drugs ki kaafi high dose bhi diya gaya tha jis bajase unki brain abhi tak thik se alert nahi hey..ager alert ho jata to yea dhoka chalana aur mushkil ho jata aapke liye..filal unki conscious mind sub conscious mind parallely work nahi ker pa rahe hey iss haalat mey shock wagera dena..it may turn risky..ha ager fir bhi aap.."

Abhijeet instantly cut the doctor as "nahi doctor..rehne dijiye..risk nahi le sakta mein iss mamle mey.."

here Daya is also feeling something odd..that day he noticed marks on the wall indicating that there were photo frames..but now no photos are there..

Abhijeet's attitude also troubled him..

He was thinking about all this sitting at lounge when Abhijeet came from behind and kept a hand over his shoulder..

He jerked and immediately stood up "sir aap..kuch kaam tha?"

"nahi kiu aesehi nahi asakta.."

"nahi wo baat nahi bas..sir aj bhi aap bureau nahi gaye?"

"ha..wo ha wo sarr mey dard tha to socha gher mey file work hi ker leta hu.."

Daya nodded..

Abhijeet thought for a while then decided to make Daya feel comfortable so started with "per aj na dil hi nahi ker raha hey wo boring files leke baithne ko.."

Daya looked up somewhat strangely.

**"boss choro na yea files chalo na kuch kerte hey pls boss"**

he continued "to soch raha hu aj koi plan banaya jay..waise bhi kuch hi din to company mili hey to.."

"jee sir..aap aise kiu keh rahe hey aap kahiye na"

Abhijeet smiled.. "to abhie brkfast bana leta hu fir film dekhne jate hey..agey ka agey dekhenge.."

Daya nodded "sir wo gher bhi bahut bikhra para hey thora samait lu?"

Abhijeet thought "mana ker du to sochega guest bana k rakh raha hu..waise bhi wo jaise easy feel kerta hey.."

so he said loud as "ha karo tum.."

he moved.

Daya was arranging things when Abhijeet came out.

Daya was arranging the CD and just below the CD he is holding is the CD of the team celebration at the last award function.

Daya himself had marked label on the CD what if he saw that..Abhijeet was at the loss of how to stop him when the landline rang..

Abhijeet felt a great relief and immediately said "Daya jara dekhna kiska call hey?"

Daya was immediately at service, to Abhijeet's luck its ACP sir..

Abhijeet immediately picked up the CD and moved to his room

"tu aise order na mana ker yaar bahut piche chor aya hu mein tere iss Abhijeet sir ko aab to serf tera abhi hi hey yaar pls laut aya.."

Abhijeet heard a knock at the door he immediately wiped his tears and turned Daya was staring at Abhijeet..he can still see the wet eyelashes.. "sir aap.."

Abhijeet mentally slapped himself "kya Abhijeet Daya kab nahi samjhta tha tumhe..jab se yaad hey isne kab nahi samjha..be normal.."

"arey Daya wo meine socha kmre ko thora thik ker lu..to pata nahi aankh mey kuch" Daya was not convinced at all but he didn't drag the topic but ended with "sir nasta ban gaya mein serve ker deta hu aap.."

"ha mein ata hu tum jao.."

Daya moved out.. Abhijeet followed him after making himself normal.

.

.

.

They had already completed their lunch and now are in mall..Abhijeet was trying his best to make Daya comfortable but he is only nodding his head to all that Abhijeet is saying.

"Daya yea t-shirt thik hey?"

"jee sir"

even "yea shirt uhun yea bahut hi loud colour ki hey.."

"jee sir.."

at last Abhijeet dropped the idea of this mall and decided to move back to home..

So they were driving back..on the way Daya initiated in a low voice "sorry sir"

Abhijeet who was driving glanced at Daya then again concentrated on road with "kiu? Sorry kiu?"

"wo sir mere bajase aap mall se chale aye..film bhi thik se enjoy nahi ker paye..wo sir mein.."

"tum?"

"sir wo meine kabhie wo kabhie kisi ke saath kiya nahi na to bas.."

Abhijeet remembered the conversation they actually have in that era

**"sir aap..itna sa to chot hey isme mein khud hi chala jaunga dctr ke pass aap kiu bekar mey.."**

**"kiu tumhe problem hey mere jane se?chalo chup chap"**

**"nahi sir mujhe kya problem mein to bas..wo mein akele hi jata hu na humesha to.."**

**"kiu tumhare gherwale?"**

**"gherwale...?"**

Abhijeet still remembered that tone

**"ha ma baap bhai.."**

**"ma?baap?wo sir wo..yeaha nahi hey.." **

the silence he remembered..then he didn't know the fact but now he knows..he sighs

Daya ask "sir?"

"haan..kuch nahi chalo koi baat nahi..aab mere saath dosti kerna hey to adaat daal lo.."

"dosti?"

"ha kiu mein kabil nahi hu dosti ki?"

"nahi sir wo nahi bas..wo.."

"kiu senior hu isliye?"

Daya just looked down..Abhijeet smiled "off kitna sharmata hey..pagal kahika aise to dimaag kha leta hey yea wo..aur aab dekho.."

he dropped the topic and said "beach chale?" Abhijeet the very next moment realized "oh no aj to beach pey koi rally meeting wagera hone wala hey..ministers wagera ayenge kaahi Daya ko kuch...meine to film ka ticket bhi isliye ise kahridne nahi diya taaki date wagera na dekh paye..aab..uhun beach nahi.."

Daya nods.. "aapko beach pasand hey?"

"ha thora bahut hey..waise aj rehne dete hey..kal ki liye bhi kuch rakhte hey..aj to thak chuka hu..kal tumhe dctr ke pass bhi jana hey.."

"ha sir mein chala jaunga..yaad hey mujhe"

"tum nahi..mein bhi jaunga.."

"Per sir..."

"aab behes nahi.."

"jee sir.."

and they both moved back to their home

**A/n :** Chalo aaplog review de do…


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

**Guest,rai, a s anjaana,guest,rukmani,priya,loveabhi,fairy,Dayadiva,navvulu,naz,khalsa,jyoti,guest,shrestha **thank u

**duoangel95** I will miss your reviews

**artanish **I know dear it's boring

**honey, **ha yaar mein 11th mey hu.. jaldise story likho pura waise kispe hey story?

**O mere yaar.**

next day duo moved to hospital after checking Doctor asked Daya to wait outside and as soon as he left Abhijeet started "doctor Daya..."

"injuries to kaafi heal ho gayi hey aur achi baat yea hey ki drugs ki effect bhi kam ho raha hey..he will be normal soon..fir hum unki memory ko bapas lene ke liye steps le sakte hey.."

Abhijeet heaved a sigh of relief

the doctor smiled "per filal unhe thora confusion hoga so aap khayal rakhiye ki wo jyada stress na ho.."

"jee doctor..acha mein chalta hu..bahar wait ker raha hoga Daya..thank u" and Abhijeet came out

he found Daya speaking to someone..he came forward and found one of their neighbor talking with Daya

he approached them with a fast steps

"arey Daya tum kaise batein.."

Daya confusingly replied "aap mujhe jnte hey?"

"matlab..kiu nahi janunga..pass wale gher mey rehta hu to pehchanunga hi na"

"pass wale gher mey?"

"ha tumlog park ki iss par rehte ho mein uss side.."

"park?per mere gher ki asspass to koi park nahi hey..aap kya Abhijeet sir ki gher ki baat.."

"Abhijeet sir?tum unhe sir.."

Abhijeet interupted with "arey Dev tum yeaha hospital mey?"

"ha per Abhijeet yea.."

"ha ek second..Daya doctor ne koi dawai wagera diya kya?"

Daya nodded still looking confused and somewhat lost..

"to tum prescription do mujhe aur jake gari mey baitho.."

"sir mein..mein le lu medicines.."

Abhijeet can see Dev will start his questions any moment so nodded "ha jao.."

Daya moved towards the pharmacy and Dev asked the obvious question "tum dono ki beech koi garbar hui hey?"

Abhijeet sighed "tumhe lagta hey humlogo mey itni garbar ho sakti hey ki yea mujhe aise sir sir kerega.."

"to fir?"

"Daya mission mey gaya tha..pata nahi woha kitna kuch saha hoga" and he explains the whole..

Dev gives some consoling lines and moves on his way..

Abhijeet gives out a sigh of relief..

"thank god thik waqt mey samhal liya meine..warna.."

he moves toward the pharmacy and found Daya in an embarrassing situation.

The person in the counter is saying in a loud tone "arey paise nahi hey to dawai lene kiu agaye.."

"jee wo I'm sorry mein bad mey ake dawai le lunga.."

"arey to pehli hi keh dete.."

Abhijeet kept a hand over his shoulder

"Daya kya hua?"

"kuch kuch nahi sir chale?"

"per Daya dawai..."

"sir wo mein bad mey.."

"kiu?aabhie kiu nahi?"

"wo mein..wo.."

the man in the counter replied "yea aj paise hi nahi laye.."

Abhijeet shook his head with the thought "adat kaise badlegi.."

**"boss 500rupaye dena"**

**"kiu?"**

**"arey do na..kuch kharidna hey"**

**"kiska samaan hey?"**

**"mera..aur kiska"**

**"apney paise se kharid..mein nahi dene wala.."**

**"mein purse lana vul gaya yaar.."**

**"to tere masla hey..kal ake kharidna.."**

**"acha rehno do nahi leta mein"**

**"nautanki hey tu bhi..yea le..tere paise"**

Abhijeet came back to present with "aap dawai de dijiye.."

he brought out his wallet..Daya protested with "sir..aap kiu mein bad mey ajaunga na..sir pls"

Abhijeet didn't answered and after paying the bill moved to the car followed by Daya

on the way Abhijeet noticed Daya was disturbed

he initiated "kya hua.."

"sir aapne..I'm srry sir pata nahi kaise vul gaya mein..aapko mere bajase.."

"arey its ok..relax ager yeahi baat mere saath hoti to tum bhi yeahi kerte na?"

Daya nodded..he was still somewhat tensed

Abhijeet asked "aur bhi kuch soch rahe ho?"

"sir pata nahi..aisa lag raha hey jaise kuch tha..kuch hey mere ass pass hi hey per mein usko samajh nahi paraha hu..bahut sare ajeeb se awaj..sir mein.."

he stopped

Abhijeet got alert inside

"Daya kuch jyada hi soch raha hey..yea uske liye thik nahi hey..uske dimaag ko kahi aur lagana hoga..per.."

Daya continued "pata nahi sir sayed mein jyada soch raha hu per kabhie kabhie lagta hey ki koi unkahi ahsas mein bhul raha hu..khud ko bhi anjan sa lagta hey.."

Abhijeet forcefully smiled with "arey kya tum bhi kya kya sochte ho.."

Daya also smiles

they reach home and after freshening up Abhijeet got engaged in making lunch..Daya thought of giving back the money but then stopped thinking how Abhijeet will react

Daya was looking fr something in hall he came to kitchen door with "sir aap newspaper nahi rakhte?"

Abhijeet was chopping vegetables looked up with "ha wo nahi..wo bas aesehi.."

"acha koi books hey aapke pass?"

"books?nahi wo..wo..ahh"

he had accidentally cut his finger..

Daya immediately came forward with "arey kya sir aap bhi..choriye yea.."

Abhijeet smiled with "arey kuch nahi hua..mein dawai laga lunga..tum pareshan mat ho.."

he washed the finger and was about to continue his work Daya snatched the knife and turned off the stove "choriye yea sab..bilkul choriye"

Abhijeet was looking at Daya amazingly..

After long he can feel his younger brother around him..

Daya demanded "first aid box kaha hey?"

Abhijeet just signaled him towards the rack..

Daya pulled out the box applied a little dettol then put a band aid on the cut..

"kaafi deep lag raha hey..aap jake baithiye mein banata hu lunch.."

"tum banayoge?"

Daya was still busy in studying the cut "ha haan ker lunga"

then he realized what he was doing he was ordering his senior..that too such a senior whom everyone is scared of..who is his idol

he immediately left the hand "sorry sir mera matlab wo nahi tha..bas mein to..wo aap aab firse iss sab mey lag jayenge to...isliye sir mein wo.."

Abhijeet smiled "acha laga mujhe..thanks.."

Daya looked up at Abhijeet..Abhijeet can feel some tingling sensation in his throat so thought it better to excuse with "thik hey tum banao..mein ata hu.."

he left fr his room

Daya murmured "sir ko kya hua?sayed sir ko bhi mere tarah akelapan katta hey..pata nahi kiu sir se ek ajeeb sa rishta mehsus kerta hu..tchh tchh kya soch raha hu mein..sir mere senior hey yea sab kya mein bhi.."

he got engaged in preparing lunch..

**A/n :** Chalo aaplog review de do…


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

**Honey, **I'm so happy fr u..god blesses that baby and gives ur family all the strength.. such a noble deed..now ur story is it on duo? then I will surely read..jaldi post karo..I'm biting my nails..

**All other reviewers thanks a lot**

**Dard yea Khushi?**

Daya after finishing his cooking made his way to Abhijeet's room

he knocked on the door and Abhijeet who was busy in a file replied "arey tu kab se.."

he realized the situation immediately and turned with "sorry..sorry wo.."

Daya nodded with "sir wo lunch ready hey..aap abhie.."

"ha ha chalo.." he moved out followed by Daya "waise banaya kya hey?"

"alu ki sabji..daal aur chawal.."

Abhijeet looked at him he looked down "aur kuch ata hi nahi.."

Abhijeet smiled

**"boss meine na vindi banani seekh liya hey"**

**"acha itni meherbani kiu?"**

**"tumhe bahut pasand hey na?aur mujhe to alu ki alawa koi sabji pakani nahi ati thi to..aur tum alu kha nahi pate"**

he came back to present with "sir aap ki tarah acha to mein kuch bhi nahi bana pata hu"

"tumhe acha lagta hey mere haath ka bana khana?"

he himself remembered the answer Daya had given years ago **"aap ke gher mey lunch kerta hu na to lagta hey gher ki khana kha raha hu warna mein to gher mey bhi wo do minutes noodle hi banata hu.."**

**"abhi tum yea sare cheez itne achese kaise bana lete ho?specially mere pasand ki cheeze?"**

now at present he can only see a small nod as his answer "acha matlab thora pasand hey.."

"nahi sir..bahut pasand hey..jab gher jaunga na bahut miss karunga.."

"serf khane ko hi miss karoge?mujhe nahi?"

"aap ko to karunga hi aap hey hi itne ache.." Daya answered in a flow then said in a low tone "aap ki care..aap ki batein..sab miss karunga.."

Abhijeet was looking at him silently then tried to make the situation light with "inmese ek cheez tumhe miss na kerni pare wo mein ker sakta hu"

Daya looked up "tumhe khana banana sikha deta hu.."

Daya smiled "fir bhi aap jaisa nahi hoga..waise sir aap ne kaha se sikhi?"

Daya asked it casually but the smile vanished from Abhijeet's lips

"pata nahi..sayed ma ne kabhie sikhaya hoga..ma ke jane ke bad se kerne laga to ker paya..kab sikha kisse sikha yea to yaad hi nahi"

"sorry sir mein to aisehi..I'm srry..sir mein"

Abhijeet smiled "arey arey itne sari sorry..koi galti na kerke hi..off tum bhi na..tum jo cahe pucho mujse mujhe kabhie bura nahi lagta..samjhe?"

Daya nodded

They both moved to the dining table and helped themselves. Daya was eagerly looking at Abhijeet's face when he will take the first bite and...

Abhijeet was looking at his plate "sabji to kha nai paunga..alu..per abhie ise kahunga to yea pata nahi kaisa feel kerne lagega..umm…"

He started taking daal chawal and said "arey bah..daal to kaafi achi bani hey tumhari..haan tumhe sikhaya ja sakta hey.."

Daya smiled shyly and started taking the lunch..then he noticed Abhijeet not taking sabji

"sir aap yea.."

Abhijeet who was thinking something unintentionally replies "arey alu hey na..mujhe allergy hey.."

Daya suddenly gets a feeling that he had heard this line before

"**arey alu se allergy.."**

He was lost in thinking when Abhijeet looked up with "kya hua kya soch rahe ho?"

Daya didn't replied..and both finished the lunch in a silent manner

That evening Abhijeet was working in a file when the landline rang...he said in a loud tone "Daya dekhna jara"

After two minutes he heard a tensed voice as "sir ACP sir ne aapko urgent bureau bulaya hey..apka phone off araha tha isliye.."

Abhijeet immediately looked at his mobile but its battery!

He called back ACP sir who ordered him to come to bureau immediately with some important files..and some document papers.

Abhijeet arranged all the things and kept it on the centre table then got ready

he hurriedly moved out with "mera intejar mat kerna sayed puri raat hi lag jaye..khana kha lena aur dawai le ke so jana..ph bureau jate hi charge mey dey dunga koi problem ho to call kerna.."

he moved out

Daya sat back on the sofa and started a movie..

He was enjoying the movie and simentenously fidgeting with a pen.

The pen fell down from he bent to pick it up and found a paper lying under the table, he picked up the paper CID HIGHLY CONFIDENTIAL is stamped on it

"arey yea to wohi paper hey jo ACP sir ne Abhijeet sir ko le jane ke liye kaha tha..sir se yea chut gaya..aab..ha sir ko call ker deta hu nahito bekar mey tension lenge"

he immediately dialed Abhijeet's number but it's still switched off, he tried bureau landline number..Freddy's number and ACP sir's personal number but no one responded

"kahi koi important meeting..arey fir to bahut garbar ho jayegi..sir ko pata nahi kya kya sunna parega..mujhe abhie nikalna cahiye.."

he got up just picked his purse and house keys and moved out with the paper..

He came to the main road and first time during these days he felt strange

the cars the road the banners..

He jerked his head he waits fr a cab but its busy ofc hour and most of the cab is having passenger

"thora agey jake dekhta hu.."

he moves forward..the shops the buildings..

He is feeling odd

"sab kuch aisa kiu lag raha hey..yea dukan yea..nahi nahi mein to gari se ja araha tha..wo bhi sir ne kabhie glasses nahi khole to meine notice nahi kiya sayed.."

he saw a cab coming on his way he immediately stopped it and get into it.

"CID bureau chalna bhaiya thora jaldi"

the cab started.. F.M was going on in the cab

some unknown song..Daya didn't paid head

he was confusingly looking outside

the driver looked at the watch and shifted the channel

Daya's eyes caught a poster with heading "vote fr our new PM" the picture

"yea pm.."

he felt like he is missing something he tried to focus..

Something is hammering his brain..

Some strange sites..some negative strips

**a man pushes another man aside and gets hit with a bullet..**

**Someone is falling down a cliff..**

**Two men in a car laughing on something**

he jerks his head tries to came back at present..his rears catches the news going on FM

"Amit Pathak At News Reading Today Is 17th June 2014 8pm And The News Headlines Follows As"

Daya felt a great jerk all over his body

"wo..kya date bataya ajka?"

the driver answered casually "17th june.."

"aur saal?"

"haila log date garbar kerte hey aap saal ko hi.."

"saal kya bataya..?"

"2014...aur kya.."

Daya had started sweating..

"do...hajar..cha..uda?"

"kya hua saab?"

"tum tum sach keh rahe ho yea yea 2014.."

"kya saab hum kiu jhut bolega..lo aapka CID bureau agaya.."

Daya looked out..

This building..this much changes..he descended down..

He is feeling his head spinning like anything..

But he needs to know what he doesn't know..

He handed over money to the driver he didn't count nor listen

he moved forward

the old building the small one..

He moved forward the guard salute him..

He doesn't know this man..

He moved two more steps..a throbbing pain..he felt like lacking of breath..

He remembered Asha Abhijeet and himself standing

the whole lot of change in Abhijeet hit him..ACP sir whom he had seen in hospital..no there's some change..

Abhijeet he is also different

"nahi yea kaise..mein.."

"**boss…shopping kerwao na yaar"**

"**daya mein Abhi.."**

"**tere jaise dost qismat se milti hey"**

He clutched his head..

And started taking back steps "ahhhha Abhijeet sir..Abhi..abhh"

The guard came rushing to him "sir sir daya sir.."

But daya had gone unconscious on the pavement.

.

.

.

Abhijeet and ACP was coming back from the HQ meeting..

ACP sir started "acha hua sare document ki recheck nahi hua last file to complete bhi nahi tha..waise Abhijeet.."

He didn't got any response so turned to find Abhijeet fidgeting with his fingers tensely

"Abhijeet.." ACP sir called after keeping a hand on his shoulder

Abhijeet jerked out of his thoughts "jee sir.."

"kya soch rahe ho?"

"kuch nahi sir bas.."

"Abhijeet…"

"sir daya ki uper se drugs ka asar kam ho raha hey..wo confuse hone laga hey.."

"ha to achi baat hey na abhie fir uska ilaj.."

"sir wo sab to thik hey per aj subha se wo thora upset tha aur."

"kuch kaha usne?"

Abhijeet smiled "sir aab mein uska Abhi thori hi hu jo kehega kuch..Abhijeet sir ki agey uski juban thori na kaanchi ki tarah chlta hey..per sir mein to samajh sakta hu na..aur sir aab wo akela hey to mujhe thik nahi lagraha hey.."

"arey to gher mey hi to hey tum.."

Abhijeet looked out "pata nahi sir.."

"acha chalo to phone kerlo.."

"sir mera phoe to bureau mey chrge ho raha hey..aur extra battery pata nahi kaha gaya mila hi nahi.."

"acha to lo mere ph se hi baat kerlo.."

ACP sir puled out his phone which was in a silent mode.. "arey itne sare miscalls..tumhare landline se fir bureau ki line se..gaurds ki number aur fir unknwn numbers.."

Abhijeet immediately turned to ACP sir with "gher se?sir pls aap ekbar.."

ACP sir nodded and called back to Abhijeet's landline..

No response

Then bureau line

No response

Then the guards

He heard something from the other side and immediately ordered the driver as "gari city hospital ki taraf lo jaldi."

Abhijeet looked at ACP sir with "sir Daya.."

ACP sir silently pressed his shoulder...that made a shiver pass through Abhijeet's body

**A/n :** Chalo aaplog review de do…


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

**Thank u reviwers..aap logo ko kya lagta hey daya ko sab yaad agaya?**

**Chalo dekhte hey**

They reached the hospital in silence Abhijeet didn't asked anything nor did ACP sir tell him anything..

They entered the hospital and the first thing they noticed it dr. Salunkhe pacing up and down outside the emergency

Abhijeet managed his fast heartbeat with "doctor saab..Daya?"

ACP sir also formed the query as "doctor ne kuch kaha?"

"nahi abhie taq to nahi..guards ne tum sab ko call kiya meeting mey they sayed..fir mujhe call kiya to mein agaya..akela bureau tak aya sayed kuch aesi cheez pey najar para..jisse aur confuse hogaya aur usi stress se.."

Abhijeet sat down on the bench resting his forehead on his hands.

After about half an hour the doctor came out and all three stood up eagerly

"he is fine now..dimaag pey bahut jyada stress parne ki karan wo behosh ho gaye they uper se unn dawaio ka asar bhi hey..khair unhe jaldi hosh ajayega..per dhyan rakhiye ki agey aise stress na ho.."

the doctor left and Abhijeet entered the room

after about 20minutes Daya stirred.

Abhijeet came forward ACP sir informed a nurse to call the doctor

"Abhi..Abhi.."

Abhijeet smiled..he had heard this Abhi after long.

But day opened his eyes with a jerk nearly shouting "Abhijeet nahi.."

he sat up panting..Abhijeet sat beside him "Daya kya hua?Daya?"

Daya looked at Abhijeet fr some moments he is still not looking in his senses.

Abhijeet kept a hand over his shoulder Daya came back to senses "sir mein..mein yeaha kaise?kya hua tha mujhe.."

Abhijeet sighed..his hopes..

ACP sir took the charge "arey kuch nahi wo to bas.."

his phone rang so he moved out signaling Salunkhe to follow

Daya looked at Abhijeet "sir kya hua tha mujhe? Mein wo paper leke nikla..fir taxi..uske bad kya hua sir..mein yeaha.."

Abhijeet was confused what to reply.. Daya continued "sir pata nahi abhie aisa laga jaise mera koi bahut dard mey to uski pukar se neend khul gayi sir per kuch samajh.."

he looks down

Abhijeet says in a soft tone "ho sakta hey tumhara koi apna tumhe yaad ker raha ho"

Daya glanced once at Abhijeet then again looked down and said in a low voice nearly a whisper "per mera to koi apna hey hi nahi..aur jisse apnapan lagta hey unhe to pata bhi nahi"

Abhijeet didn't miss it he shook his head..his mind told "na Daya tujhe jisse apnapan lagta hey wo sach mey tera apna hey.."

there was a silence in the room then Abhijeet asked in a fresh tone "tumhe gher nahi jana?ruko doctor se dischrge.."

"sir per hua kya tha?"

the doctor entered with "kuch nahi Mr. Daya bas ek chota sa accident"

"per accident per mujhe to thik se.."

"aap behosh ho gaye they isliye.."

the doctor assured him after checking that he is fine and can go back home..the doctor moved out Abhijeet followed him

the doctor assured "he is fine..ha thora restless aur confused ho sakte hey kiuki unki subconsious mind kaam krne laga hey.."

Abhijeet sighed "mujhe laga tha isbar hosh ayega to.."

"pls aap itni jaldi mat kijiye..mujhe pata hey yea aapke liye muskil horaha hoga per aise jaldbaji se nuksan aur bhi.."

Abhijeet cut him off with "jee doctor mein samajh sakta hu..mein koi risk nahi lunga.."

"thats good filal aap unhe gher le ja sakte hey.."

here Daya is engrossed in deep thinking

"accident per mujhe kuch yaad to hota..aisa kiu lag raha jaise kuch tha..kuch..Abhijeet sir bhi kuch ajeeb..off uper se yea sar dard.."

Abhijeet came in and found him in deep thought

he cleared his throat "gher nahi jaoge?"

Daya came back to present and got up to move to home.

.

.

.

After dinner Abhijeet is setting the kitchen and Daya was still in some thoughts sitting on sofa now and then pressing his forehead.

After some moments he attach his head back on headrest and closes his eyes

he is feeling like he has gone through this situation before

**someone was pressing his head softly..weaving his hairs..**

But who he concentrated hard but only the feeling his haunting him..

Abhijeet finished his chores and came to the hall with two cups of coffee..he sees Daya and understood he is having headache.

He slowly patted his forehead

Daya sat up with great jerk "kaun kaun.."

Abhijeet scowled "relax..kya hua?"

"kuch kuch nahi sir..bas..sorry sir aap kuch kaam tha?"

"sorry bad mey pehle batao kya hua itna chauk kiu gaye?"

Daya looked down

"sir pata nahi mujhe aisa lag raha tha ki koi aise ake mera sar dawata tha..koi balo pey haath firata tha..per sir aisa kaise koi..tabhie aap ke touch se aisa laga jaise wohi ho..wohi ahsas..wohi sakun..to sir.." he looked down.. "pata nahi kya horaha hey yea.."

"kuch nahi..tum itna soch rahe ho isiliye aisa lag raha hey..yea lo coffee piyo sarr dard kam ho jayega.."

"per sir aap ko kaise pata mere sarr mey dard hey?"

Abhijeet smiled

**"boss tum humesha samajh kaise jate ho ki mujhe kya hua?"**

**"tere cehre se yaar.." **

"sir.."

"ha..wo bas aise hi laga mujhe..lo tum coffee piyo thandi ho jayegi warna.."

Daya nodded

.

.

.

Next morning Abhijeet's sleep broke with some noises from kitchen he sat up listened carefully

then moved towards the kitchen.

He found Daya preparing breakfast in the kitchen..

"good morning Daya"

Daya was cutting onions with full concentration as his eyes was betraying him

he replied casually "morning boss.."

Abhijeet was stunned..Daya didn't even realized what he told..

But getting no reply from Abhijeet he looked up and then realized what he told

strangely he is feeling good with the call acquainted with that tone..

He turned to Abhijeet who was looking at him with fixed gaze..

He lowered his eyes "sorry sir pata nahi kaise nikal gaya I'm really sorry sir"

Abhijeet came out of his shock "uhun sorry mat bolo mujhe bahut acha laga yea labz sunke..bahut apna sa laga.."

Daya looked up with hopeful eyes "sir aapko pata hey mujhe aisa laga jaise mein aise kisiko bulata tha sir kuch hey jo mujse chut raha hey..sir mein kuch galat ker raha hu.."

he came forward asked in an earnest tone "sir mujhe kuch samajh nahi araha hey.."

Abhijeet felt a pang in his heart seeing the eyes showing his pain

he nodded in no "kuch nahi hua..bekar sochna band karo yea batao ki kya bana rahe they tum?"

Daya reluctantly left the topic..

Abhijeet murmured "kuch nahi bahut kuch chut raha hey tujse..per kaise batau tujhe.."

.

.

.

That afternoon after lunch Daya asked Abhijeet "sir mein to bilkul thik hu na?"

Abhijeet was studying some old file didn't pay attention to the inner meaning of the question nodded

"to sir mein kal se bureau join karu?"

Abhijeet looked up "bureau?"

"jee sir..please.."

Abhijeet thought fr a moment then said "aj shaam ko ACP sir ayenge tum unse hi baat ker lena.."

Daya nodded happily

Abhijeet's thought ran as "kitna khush hey bureau jane ki baat se..sir ko agey to ker diya..per jab sir mana kerenge tab?per ise le bhi to nahi ja sakte.."

evening when ACP sir came he seemed a bit disturbed Daya didn't notice it and said "sir mein bureau kab se join ker sakta hu?"

ACP sir shook his head "abhie nahi..Daya"

Daya didn't got the tone so requested "sir mein to aab bilkul thik hu na Abhijeet sir bhi keh rahe they.."

ACP sir got irritated "arey meine kaha na abhie nahi join ker sakte tum..kiu bar bar ek baat bol rahe ho..aur kya kaha tumhare Abhijeet sir ne?haan?"

Daya looked down "kuch nahi sir.."

"dekho Daya aab nahi ker sakte join so tum aab..barbar ek hi baat mat karo"

Daya nodded..Abhijeet can sense the tension so decided to send away Daya with "Daya abhie tum kamre mey jao..mein sir se baat kerta hu thik hey?"

Daya nodded and moved in..Abhijeet noticed his sad eyes..

But now he turned to ACP sir "sorry sir..wo Daya bahut jid ker raha tha to meine aesehi.."

ACP sir just nodded

"sir kya baat hey..kuch hua bureau mey?"

"nahi hone wala hey"

"sir?"

"kal DCP arahe hey bureau mey..aur usne sab officers ko present rehni ki order diya hey.."

"sir per Daya.."

"wohi to Abhijeet..unhe Daya ki haalat ka bhi pata nahi aur nahi hum bata sakte hey tum jante ho na wo iss baat ko kya kaise uchalega?"

Abhijeet looked down.."sir fir?"

"pata nahi Abhijeet kal DCP jab Daya ke bareme puchega to..acha khair wo to mein kuch soch lunga..aab yea jo tumhara ladla naraaj hogaya uska kya?"

"kya sir aap bhi.." Abhijeet smiled

"nahi mein kuch jyada hi rude ho gaya..wo to bureau ko miss kerega hi..aur waise bhi yea mujhse puchne ka idea tumne hi di hogi.."

"sir?"

"ha bhai aab Daya to abhie bhi normal condition mey sab mamle mey tumhe agey ker deta hey aur uski hisab se wo jis age mey hey tab to kuch kehta hi nahi tha.."

Abhijeet looked downwards

"sir wo mujhe samajh nahi aya kya kahu.."

"to mujhe fasa diya"

"jee sir..nahi mera matlab.."

ACP sir smiled "acha mein aab chlta hu,tum kal waqt pey ajana aur dekh lena use"

Abhijeet nodded assuring

after ACP sir left Abhijeet moved to Daya's room..

Daya was sitting on bed fidgeting with the mobile Abhijeet had given him the day before

Abhijeet made some noise intentionally

Daya looked up

"ACP sir ki batein buri lagi?"

"nahi sir wo to bas.."

"sir thora pareshan they..ek case ko leke to isliye thora naraaj ho gaye..kal mujhe bhi jana hey bureau thik hey?"

Daya nodded..Abhijeet noticed a shine in his eyes.. This shine signaled him that the daredevil Daya is back..

But he was happy that at least iske cehre pey chamak to ayi..or else Daya is much tensed now a days..

Little did he have the idea that this chamak will create more problems..

Next day all the officers are present in bureau..when Abhijeet entered and Freddy was the first one to react as "sir aap yeaha Daya sir.."

"arey Freddy thik hey tumhare Daya sir..aj DCP sir ane wale hey to isiliye.."

Sachin interrupted "isiliye ACP sir ne hume itni strictly jaldi ane ko kaha tha? Per sir DCP sir to Daya sir k bareme bhi.."

Freddy murmured "garbar ho gayi"

Vivek turned to Freddy "garbar kaisa garbar sir?"

Abhijeet looked at Freddy "DCP sir to khud ek bari garbar hey aab tum aur kis garbar ki baat ker rahe ho?"

"sir Daya sir.."

"Daya..wo kaha se aya beech mey?"

"sir kal phone kiya tha meine Daya sir ko to aesi hi unhone kaha tha ki wo bureau ana cahte hey..meine kaha ki unhe aram krna cahiye..to unhone kaha ki ACP sir ne unhe daant diya ispe fir.." he stopped

Abhijeet impatiently asked "fir kya koi bachkani si plan banaya kya tum dono ney?"

"nahi sir..nas Daya sir keh rahe they ki wo bureau ake ACP sir se baat kerenge..meine mana kiya sir per unhone baat palat di..sir meine socha aap honge gher pey to aap ane nahi denge..pata nahi tha aj DCP sir ayenge aur aap ko bhi ana hoga..sir ager Daya sir aj ane ki soche to?"

Abhijeet jerked his head "shit kal dhyan nahi gaya ki yea larka muh fulane ki bajah khush kiu hey.."

"sorry sir.."

"Freddy sorry mat kaho..tumne to mana kiya..iska dimaag bhi..offf waise khusiya manao araha hey wapas tum logo ka Daya sir..dimaag mey pehle saitani chalega tabhie dimaag thik se kaam karega.." he was telling all this while dialing a no. continuously "arey ph to uthale yaar"

just then the bureau door opened and DCP sir and ACP sir came in..

Abhijeet discnctd the call and kept back his mobile Sachin murmured "thori der se ate.."

Abhijeet's thought ran "pls Daya aj nahi bad mey execute kerna apna plan"

DCP sir ran his eyes throughout the bureau then moved towards the officers

**A/n :** Chalo aaplog review de do…


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**

**Thank u reviewers...**

DCP after scanning the bureau said "do officer dikhaye nahi de rahe hey..."

Just then Rajat came in rushing with "Sachin ACP sir agaye kya?"

He stopped at the door seeing DCP sir.

"ayiye senior inspector Rajat..ayiye..aapko nahi lagta aap thori der se aye hey?"

Rajat's face showed a clear tension...officers can easily guess that he is not paying least attention to DCP...

He looked at ACP sir and then Abhijeet...

He desperately wanted to say something..

Bt DCP continued "aur ACP tumhara aur ek ladle officer kaha hey?"

ACP sir looked towards Abhijeet then said "sir actually Daya ki tabiyet.."

"kiu kya hua?uska rescue mission to kafi pehle ho chuka tha.."

Rajat interrupted "sir wo ek important case..Abhijeet sir ko"

Abhijeet looked at him confused and at that moment he heard the well known foot steps in the corridor

Rajat made a face of losing hope..

Freddy Vivek exchanged glances

ACP sir looked at Abhijeet

Abhijeet always felt happy with these footsteps but now he wished to slap that person tightly

"ise aj hi execute kerna tha apna plan..jee to ker raha hey abhie ek kheech k du fir wapas vej du.."

the foot step stopped..

DCP sir looked at all the faces he hadn't heard the sound so asked "kya hua sab aise ek dusre ki muh kiu dekh rahe ho?" he roared "meine sabko present rehne ke liye kaha tha..Daya kaha hey?"

the door opened..

Daya was standing at the door not the usual smiling face a confused tired face somewhat with a scary expression..he was looking lost..sweats were present on his forehead..

Abhijeet didn't need a moment to understand that Daya is again feeling the pull between past and present, he needs a support now but..

The DCP teased "agaye? Time ho gaya?"

Daya came back and looked at DCP sir with a low "sir yea bureau.."

"ha to kya bureau kya?gher mey hi hona cahiye tha?jyada dur hogaya?"

Daya was looking around the bureau looking at the faces new to him..

**agar mei Daya sir ke jaga hota toh mei accha acting kartha **

**"hey Daya, resign karega"**

**Dekho aisa ho sakta tha, magar hoga nahin, tum kahin se bhi baal katne wale nahin lagte ho**

**DAYA tumharay wazan say itnay baray baray gaddhay ban rahay hain... hum chaati tak ghuss rahay hain yaar**

**Yeh mere haat jab padtehe na, toh mooh ke andar piano bajne lagtahe. Kya bajne lagta hain? Piano! **

**"Dost toh hum bhi tumhare hain, hume toh kuch na diya"**

Vivek tensely looking at him..Rajat immediately moved to his side fr any weird

this gestures..he knows..yes..but how..

"kya hua senior inspector Daya tumhe aab jabab dene ka bhi tameez nahi?"

he looked at DCP "se..nior inspector mein.."

"arey baat to aese ker rahe ho jaise pata hi nahi..iss Abhijeet ki saath rehte rehte tumhe bhi bhulne ki bimari lag gayi kya?"

Abhijeet just jerked his head ACP sir growled "sir pls.."

Daya looked at Abhijeet somehow he felt he need to say something..

"sir yea.."

DCP smiled "acha hua atleast apne senior ko sir kehna to yaad agaya iss sab mey warna kya kya kehte they..waise tum yea pagal wala acting jari rakhoge yea.."

Abhijeet shouted "sir aap aab had par ker rahe hey"

DCP turned to Abhijeet "kya tum mujhe had sikhaoge?"

"sir ager aap respect cahte hey to pehle aap respect kerna sikhiye.."

ACP sir also came forward "sir aap ko puri baat pata nahi tab aap aise kaise.."

"acha to sunu jara puri baat kya hey?mission mey dimaag kho aya hey tumhara yea officer?"

Abhijeet cut him with "sir aap kabhie gaye hey mission?kitne torture sehna hota hey pata bhi hey?drugs..shocks..mental torture…andaja hey kya kya effects ho sakta hey unn sabka?"

Daya started feeling drizzle..he hold the door handle tightly..

Vivek tried to grab him but he moved back..

And felt the whole bureau swinging..

He tried to speak something then was about to fall down when Vivek and Rajat grabbed him with a loud call as "sir…Abhijeet sir.."

Abhijeet turned and seeing the scenario just ignored DCP and moved towards them with an order "freddy ambulance ko call karo fauran"

.

.

.

.

All the officers are waiting outside the emergency room,Abhijeeet was pacing up and down.

ACP and Salunkhe entered "doctor ne kuch.."

Abhijeet signaled them towards the emergency

ACP sir patted his shoulder lightly

Sachin came forward with "sir DCP sir.."

Dr Salunkhe shook his head "medical ki itne term bataya ki wo bhag gaye..bas aab to yea Daya thik ho jaye.."

Rajat nodded "sir meine dekh liya tha daya sir ko taxi se utarte hue,ager tabhie mein Abhijeet sir ko keh pata to sayed.."

ACP sir patted his back with "sayed isse hi kuch acha nateeza nikal aye..'

.

.

They were all nearly impatient when Doctor came out and assured them that he will b in conscious soon...team was waiting when after half an hour they listened a loud noise from the room..

And scared voices of nurse as "relax please dekhiye bas aapka BP..."

Abhijeet shook his head "agaya hosh sahabjade ko...Vivek jara doctor ko bulana..."

And he himself moved in the room...

Daya had jerked away the medicine tray, and its noise came out.

Abhijeet entered to find Daya sitting on the bed looking around confusingly...

"Daya..."

"Ab...bhi mein yeaha…kaise?"

Abhijeet took a deep breath..

The doctor entered followed by ACP..

Daya looked towards ACP,the tensed face..

The doc started his checking..

And after assuring them of Daya's fitness moved out

ACP sir was looking at Abhijeet who was forcefully controlling his emotions…

"to aab kaisa hey mera sher?"

"bilkul fit sir.."

Freddy started in a teary tone "sir aapne to hume dara hi diya tha..yea kuch din aap pass hoke bhi.."

Abhijeet warned "Freddy!"

Freddy stopped immediately..

Daya looked at Abhijeet keenly..other team members also meet with him then ACP ordered all to move out.. "Daya aab hum sab chlte hey arram karo thik se..taki jald bureau join ker sako..thik hey?"

"jee sir…"

After team moved out Daya turned to Abhijeet who was still standing in a corner "Abhijeet kya hua tha mujhe?"

Abhijeet looked up at Daya with pretended confusion, but soon looked down seeing the straight gaze

**A/n :** Chalo aaplog review de do…

Next chap purely on duo


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to all reviwers..heres the last chap of story ¬¬Daya repeated his questions "Abhijeet..kya hua tha.."  
>"arey kuch bhi to nahi..wo mission.."<br>"ager mein direct wo kidnapers se chuta hota na mein to tum yeu woha khare nahi rehte aab tak sau sawal ker chuke hote..mein thik hu yea nahi..kya hua tha woha..wagera waera…freddy ko chup nahi kerwate.."  
>Abhijeet was silent..<br>Daya called him "yeahi ayo.."  
>Abhijeet came and sat near him..<br>Daya asked in a tensed tone "boss meine kuch galat to nahi kiya na?" Abhijeet looked at him "kiu aisa kiu soch raha hey?"  
>Daya looked at his hand "wo actually meine suna tha wo log..wo kidnappers ko kehte hue ki wo mujhe jo drugs denge..mein usse..wo keh rahe they..mein khud hi cid ka dushman ban jaunga..mein kuch aisa abhi.."<br>Abhijeet smiled relaxly "kya tu bhi na.."  
>Daya sighed relaxly..<br>"fir tum pareshan kiu they?aur freddy ko rok kiu diya?"  
>Abhijeet smiled and patted on his hand lightly "aab aram kr..jab sham ko gher chalenge fir bataunga.."<br>Daya lied down without more arguments "boss"  
>"hmm"<br>"unn kidnappers ka kuch pata chala?"  
>"ha..wo encounter hua tha tabhie mare gaye.."<br>"encounter?"  
>"ha tu to tabhie mila hume..behosh tha tu.."<br>Daya looks at him in question..  
>He starts "hume infrmers se ek lead mila tha kuch khas to nahi per tu mission se gayeb tha to aise mey koi choti bari baat ko hum ignore nahi ker sakte they"<br>Daya noded "bahut pareshan they na?"  
>Abhijeet glared at him "nahi hum to khush they.."<br>Daya shut his smile "acha fir"  
>Abhijeet shook his head "fir hum jab woha pahuche to dekha.."<br>flashback starts Abhijeet rajat freddy enters the old basement..vivek and sachin were outside..  
>The firing start..<br>Abhijeet ordered "fire karo..jaise bhi ho hume ander tak jana hey.."  
>after some round of firing from both sides Abhijeet entered in the inner room where in the dark he sees a still shadow..<br>He rushes near the shadow..Daya is tied with the chair..injured and uncunsiouss..  
>Abhijeet patted his cheeks tried to bring him in consious..but..<br>Flashback ends Daya pressed his hand Abhijeet smiled.. "aab chinta mat kar..aab tu jo hey saath mein pareshan nahi hu.."  
>the dctr came in fr final check up and declared that he can discharge Daya that day itself and after some more lectures he left followed by Abhijeet fr discharge frmalities after discharge they moved back to home..<br>Daya looked around "yea tumne sare photos kiu ura diye?"  
>Abhijeet didnt answred but brought a glass of water Daya took the glass and entered his room..<br>Within two minutes a loud voice came to Abhijeet's ears "abhi..mere sarey kapre.."  
>Abhijeet entered the room.<br>Daya is looking in his cupboard..  
>Abhijeet stood behind him "idher aa..baith ake.."<br>Daya turned "abhi yea.."  
>"baith ake.."<br>Daya sat down on the bed quitely Abhijeet sat beside him "Daya wo.."  
>"bosss..pls..bolo na"<br>"tujhe jo drugs diye gaye they unke asar se tujhe wo.." "kya hua bolo na.."  
>"tera dimaag 15 saal peeche.."<br>Daya was looking at him in full confusion "matlab?" tujhe yea bich k itne saal kuch yaad nahi tha 1999 ka may mey tera jo ek bike accident hua tha..tujhe bas utna hi yaad tha.."  
>Daya was looking at him shockingly..<br>Abhijeet nodded..  
>Daya said in a real low tone "bahut tang kiya na tumhe?"<br>Abhijeet shook his head in no "nahi balki inn kuch dino mey tune mujhe thora ijjat baksha.."  
>"abhi..!" Daya really threw an angry glance Abhijeet immedietly stopped smilling..Daya looked around "per mein tha kaha?"<br>"yeahi isi kamre mey.."  
>"acha to mein guest hu kuch din ki yea show kerne ke liye mere kapre aur photos gayeb hey..hmm per mein man kaise gaya yeaha ane ko?matlab tab to mere liye Abhijeet sir se kuch kehna bhi.."<br>Abhijeet smiled "aur apne Abhijeet sir ki baat talna bhi to nahi hota tha na?"  
>Daya hugged him lovingly "wo to aab bhi nahi hota..per mein aise kaise?matlab tum badal gaye mein khud bhi..ayina to dekhta hoga..ACP sir..salunkhe sir sab..fir..kaise?"<br>Abhijeet was ruffling his hairs silently,he is enjoying his brother around him..but Daya nudged him "abhi bolo na.."  
>"kya yaar dctrs ka kehna tha tera subconsios mind aur consious mind dono ek saath active nahi ho parahe hey..aur tujhpey drugs ka kaafi asar tha to tera dimaag yea sab interpret nahi ker paraha tha.."<br>Daya nodded..  
>Both were silent..<br>After some moments Daya asked silently "boss tumhe bahut mushkil hui na?"  
>Abhijeet looked at him.. and shook his head in no..<br>Daya looked at him with fixed gaze. Abhijeet started in a low voice "miss kiya yaar tere wo orders manna bahut taqleef deti thi..itna chup chup rehta tha..kuch mangta bhi nahi..nahi koi jid kerta tha.."  
>Daya pressed his palm…<br>Abhijeet smiled "bich mey ek din tu bureau gaya tha.."  
>"tumse chup ke?"<br>"mein gher mey hota to itni himmat hoti kya teri?"  
>"acha acha..thik hey..matlab bache pey bare julm kerte they tum.."<br>"bacha?thora bara nahi hogaya bacha?"  
>"boss..tum bhi na..yea batao bureau jake kya hua tha?"<br>"gate per hi stress ki bajase behosh ho gaya tha tu..aur jab hosh aya to tune Abhi kehke pukara…per dusre hi pal jab tune firse sir bula tab..aisa laga ki ab.."  
>"Abhi..pls…" Daya decided to chnge the topic "acha tum keh rahe they mere jid demand nakhre miss kiya na tumne?"<br>Abhijeet nodded..  
>"fir ready ho jao.."<br>"kisliye?"  
>"mein sure hu inn dino tumne mujhe kuch acha nahi khilaya hoga to aj hum dinner kisi achese restaurant mey karte hey aur fir kal..Sunday hey..to hum kal shopping challenge.."<br>He noticed Abhijeet smilling "kya hua hasne wali kaunsi baat ker di?"  
>"kuch nahi..tu na aesehi rehna..warna mujhe kuch bhi thik nahi lagta.."<br>Daya hugged him tightly "kaha na boss vul jao wo sab..acha mein thik kaise hua?"  
>He separated and looked at him curiously "arey pehli bar DCP ne kuch acha kaam kiya…"<br>"DCP ne?mein bureau gaya tha?fir se?"  
>"ha bhai aab dimaag thik hone laga tha to bewakoofi aur shaitani to kerna tha..warna fit kaise hoga?"<br>"ek second tumhara matlab hey mein thik rehta hu to bewakufi aur shaitani kerta hu?"  
>"haa..kiu tumhe koi shaq hey?"<br>"tumhe to…khair yea batao tumhare rehte mein bureau pahuch kaise gaya..?"  
>"arey DCP ane wala tha to ACP sir ne mujhe bureau bula liya..aur tere shaitani dimaag ne mauke ka fayda uthake plan bana liya aur bureau mey aap prakat ho gaye…fir DCP ki lecture sun k..aapko bahut kuch yaad agaya aur aap behosh ho gaye…fir jab hosh aya to mera bhai laut aya mere pass.."<br>"wo to acha hua mein thik ho gaya ager serious kuch ho jata tab to tum uss DCP ko kha hi jate.."  
>Abhijeet looked down "kya yaar.."<br>"waise abhi dinner.."  
>"chal…ja ke ready ho ja nahi to sir khata hi rahega.."<br>"beach pey bhi.."  
>"ha baba challenge..ja"<br>Daya left but soon returned "aur mere kapre.."  
>"arey kal tak le ayunga..aab jo hey usse ek din to chala le mere bahi.."<br>"hmm…thik hey itna to ker hi sakta hu.."  
>Abhijeet shook his head "sach mey pagal hey..per yea pagal hi thik hey…"<p>AN : thanks fr reading this stry..  
>Specially bcz this has many loopholes <p>


End file.
